The present invention relates to a faucet support member for fixing a faucet on a base plate, such as for a washstand and/or a draining board.
A faucet support member according to the conventional art is already known as shown In Japanese Laid-open patent No. Sho 63-321435 (1988), wherein bolts are pivotably inserted downward into a support seat which supports the base end portion of the faucet for the purpose of fixing the faucet on a base plate, such as for a washstand and/or draining board, while spirally fixing or screwing a tightening member onto each of the same bolts.
And, when mounting such a faucet support member on the base plate, the tightening members are inserted into a mounting hole which is drilled in the base plate, under the condition that front end portions thereof are directed inward. Then the bolts are turned or rotated while keeping the front end portions of the tightening members directing outward by inserting a finger from an opening of the support seat, thereby shifting or moving the tightening members upward, so as to grip the base plate between the bottom surface of the support seat and the upper surfaces of the tightening members.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a faucet support member for fixing a faucet in a mounting hole made in a base plate, comprising: tightening members which are fixed to a support seat, which is provided to support a base end portion of a faucet, by connectors so that the tightening members are pivotable with the connectors and slidable along the connectors, and which are formed so that the tightening members can be inserted into the mounting hole when the front end portions thereof are directed inward, and open beyond the diameter of the mounting hole when the front end portions of the tightening members are directed outward; and members for preventing the tightening members opening beyond the diameter of the mounting hole from being turned further, wherein the tightening members opening beyond the diameter of the mounting hole are moved toward the bottom surface of the support seat to grip the base plate between the bottom surface of the support seat and an upper surface of the tightening members, thereby supporting the faucet on the base plate.
The present invention is characterized in that the members for prevention from turning are provided on the support seat or on the tightening members, and further that a plurality of turning prevention members are detachable.
The present invention is characterized in that the connectors or the turning prevention members are positioned so that external side surfaces of the connectors or the turning prevention members are in contact with an internal surface of the mounting hole when the support seat is fixed at a predetermined position.
The present invention is characterized in that the connectors are bolts, and onto the same connectors are screwed the tightening members.
The present invention is characterized in that a convex portion for holding a water conducting pipe, which is inserted in the support seat, is formed in an opening portion of the support seat, and that the connectors are positioned on the convex portion.
The present invention is characterized in that the tightening members are constructed so that they inhibit the water conducting pipe from being inserted into the opening portion of the support seat when the front ends thereof are directed inward.
The present invention is characterized in that a cover ring is pivotably mounted on an outer periphery of the support seat, while on a peripheral wall of the cover ring a penetrating hole is drilled, into which a fixing member for fixing the base end portion of the faucet onto the support seat can be inserted. Further, the cover ring covers the fixing member with the peripheral wall thereof so as to prevent the fixing member from being shifted in a loosening direction thereof.
The present invention is characterized in that a plurality of the connectors are provided on the support seat, being separated at a distance, and further a spacer is provided on each of the connectors for maintaining the distance.
The present invention is characterized in that the spacer is provided on each of the connectors in a detachable manner, and that the spacer is formed on the support seat in a mountable manner.
The present invention is characterized in that a plurality of the connectors are two bolts, and further that bolt penetrating holes are drilled in the spacer, so as to penetrate the bolts through the bolt penetrating holes, and that nuts are screwed onto the same bolts.
The present invention is characterized in that an insertion bore is drilled on the spacer for inserting the turning prevention members therein.
The present invention is characterized in that a plurality of the connectors are provided being independently pivotable.
The present invention is characterized in that two tightening members are provided, and the inner surfaces of both tightening members are in contact with each other when the front ends of both tightening members are directed inward, that a resistance portion is formed on an upper portion of each of the tightening members, that a buffer member Is attached on an upper portion of each of the tightening members, and that a curved surface is formed on an upper portion of each of the tightening members.
The present invention is characterized in that a guide member is provided on the support seat so that it is in contact with the inner periphery surface of the mounting hole when attaching the support seat onto the base plate. The guide member is constructed so that it is detachable from the support seat and the guide member is constructed with a main body of the guide member and a guide body, and the guide body is detachable from the guide member main body. Further, the guide member is constructed so that it is adjustable at the portion to be attached depending upon a size of the mounting hole.
The present invention is characterized in that an adapter member lies between the support seat and the base end portion of the faucet.
The present invention is characterized in that an upper surface of the front end portion of the each tightening members is inclined toward the base plate while being attached with the connectors by the base end portion thereof.
The faucet support member according to the present invention is for use in fixing a faucet to a base plate, such as on a washstand and/or on a draining board, or on a wall, wherein a mounting hole is drilled in the base plate, into which the faucet support member is mounted, and to the same faucet support member a base end portion of the faucet is fixed, and a flexible hose for use of a handy spray is inserted into an opening portion, which is provided in the same faucet support member.
In the faucet support member, the opening portion Is drilled into a substantially cylinder-like support seat for supporting the base end portion of the faucet, for inserting the hose for use of the handy spray therein, and in the same opening portion are formed convex portions for holding the hose for use of the handy spray, also enabling the insertion into each of the convex portions of a connector, being directed downward and pivotable or rotatable, while screwing tightening members to the same connectors. Also, in the faucet support member, rod-like members for preventing from turning are provided on the bottom surface of the support seat, projecting downward.
The tightening members are formed so that they can be inserted into the mounting hole when their front ends are directed inward, while they open beyond the diameter of opening of mounting hole when their front ends are directed outward.
By turning or rotating the connectors in a clock-wise direction after inserting the tightening members into the mounting hole, under the condition that their front ends are directed inward, the tightening members turn therewith. However they abut on the turning prevention members when they rotate about a half revolution, therefore they can move no further. When the connectors are turned or rotated further under such the condition, the tightening members are moved or shifted upward along the connectors, thereby gripping the base plate between the bottom surface of the support seat and the upper surfaces of the tightening members.
In this manner, with the provision of the turning prevention members for preventing the tightening members from being turned, it is possible to mount the faucet support member to the base plate easily and smoothly from an upper or front side of the base plate, thereby improving workability and safety.
According to the present invention, with the provision of the spacer in the faucet support member, it is possible to keep the distance between the connectors constant, thereby enabling the tight gripping of the base plate between the support seat and the tightening members, and further attaining smooth mounting work of the faucet support member.
With the making of the connectors pivotable or rotatable independently, the connectors neighboring each other do not interfere with one another, so there is no order or sequence in tightening thereof, thereby enabling improvement in the workability thereof.
With the provision of two (2) tightening members, wherein the inner side surfaces of both of the tightening members abut on each other under the condition that the front ends of both tightening members are directed inward, the area of the upper surfaces of the both tightening members are enlarged maximally, thereby increasing the tightening power when mounting the faucet support member onto the base plate.
With the forming of the resistance portion on the upper surface of the tightening members, the resistance portion lies between the tightening members and the base plate for biting into the base plate, thereby providing resistance when the tightening members are turned after being tightened, so as to grip the base plate tightly. Therefore it is possible to mount the faucet support member onto the base plate tightly.
With the forming of curved surfaces on the upper surfaces of the tightening members or the mounting of buffer members on the upper surfaces of the tightening members, it is possible to mitigate the shearing power, which is generated at the base plate on the upper surface of the tightening members when gripping the base plate between the tightening members and the support seat, thereby preventing breakage of or damage to the base plate.
With the provision of the guide members which abut on the inner periphery surface of the mounting hole when mounting the support seat on the base plate, or with such a construction that the guide members are detachable from the support seat, or with constructing the guide member with the guide member main body and the guide body so that the same guide body can be removed from the same guide member main body, and further with such a construction that the guide member can be adjusted at the mounting position thereof depending upon the size of the mounting hole, it is possible to mount the support seat onto the base plate easily, thereby improving workability. And it is also possible to mount the support seat onto mounting holes of different sizes, widening the utility of the support seat.
With the provision of the adopter member between the support seat and the base end portion of the faucet, it is possible to mount faucets of different sizes onto the support seat, and there is no necessity to exchange the support seat even when the faucet is changed to another kind, thereby also widening the utility of the support seat.
When the base end portions of the tightening members are mounted onto the connectors, the upper surfaces at the front end portions thereof are formed to be inclined toward the base plate, it is possible to hold the base plate between the bottom surface of the support seat and at the front end portions of the tightening members tightly, even when a fin or burr of ceramics is formed, thereby improving the mounting strength of the support seat. According to the present invention, a water emitting apparatus is provided, comprising an upper side member, lower side members, and connectors for connecting between the upper side member and said lower side members, in which a base plate having a mounting hole therein is gripped between the upper side member and the lower side members, being fixed to the base plate, wherein: the lower side members are movable to a lower space of said base plate via the mounting hole, and further in the lower space of the base plate, they are movable by operating the connector members, from a position under the mounting hole to a position under a lower surface of the base plate.
The present invention is characterized in that the water emitting apparatus comprises a water emission main body having a water emission opening, and a base seat equipped with the upper side member and the lower side members. And the water emission main body and the base seat are separable from each other.
The present invention is characterized in that the lower side members are constructed so that, in a lower space of the base plate, they are movable from the lower position of said mounting hole to the lower position of the base plate by turning them with the connectors, as axes thereof.
The present invention is characterized in that the relative distance between the upper side member and the lower side members becomes smaller when the connectors are operated.